Love On The Basketball Court
by Taka and Keichirou
Summary: +Complete+ Rukawa's first love (Rukawa X OC) (yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

****

++Love On the Court++

+Chapter 1++Rukawa's First Love+

A young man with carefree black hair and startling grey eyes, stepped into the gym, as Rukawa Kaede completed a successful three-point shot. 

"Nice one Rukawa!" Ayako called out.

Akagi aka Gori – nicknamed by a one Sakuragi Hanamichi – blew his whistle and called the basketball members together. As they gathered, Anzai sensei stood up, his chin wobbling. He placed a hand on the newcomer's shoulders and looked at the others.

"This is Kanzaki Takuya, our newcomer," He turned to Kanzaki , "Why don't you tell us something about yourself."

Standing tall and sturdy, Kanzaki smiled, "I graduated from Mihei Jr. High, 185cm, I play all postions but I'm suited to power forward.

Akagi frowned, then nodded, "Okay, practice match, seniors against first-years, ikuseu!"

The seniors led 20-12, with strong players like Akagi, Mitsui, Kogure and Miyagi, while first-years had super rookie Rukawa, the amateur self proclaimed Tensai, Sakuragi and Kanzaki.

Suddenly, the lithe newcomer dashed ahead and skillfully stole the ball from Kakuta, as he feint a fake and dribbled three turns around the 'gorilla', and winked at Rukawa before shooting a jump shot from half court.

__

He'll never make it, Mitsui smirked and called for rebound, before the ball easily swished through the basket. 

The first years won with no competition, being led by attacking Kanzaki.

+++

The days following the match sees Kanzaki surrounded by bevies of girls, charmed by his good looks and amazing skill at basketball. 

The young player easily snatched the title of Super Rookie, the ace of Shohoku, which invited jealous stares of Mitsui and Ryota, while he is called 'female saru' by Sakuragi and received only cold shoulders from Rukawa.

+++

Rukawa was practicing alone at night in the gym, when the door slid open. 

Kanzaki in a thin sleeveless vest, came in, his lean, muscular body glistening with sweat and his deep chest rising and falling as he had been running.

Rukawa stopped, glancing at him, his damp hair falling into his eyes as he wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

While Kanzaki did some basic footworks and dribbling, Rukawa's blue eyes watched silently, trailing upon Kanzaki's form as he arched his body in mid-air, scoring a jump shot.

Moments later, Rukawa wrapped his arms around Kanzaki, pulling him tight against his hot body while breathing into his ear. The young one slipped out of Rukawa's grasp and turned, the two pulling together in close embrace as their found each other and they kissed passionately, tongues flitting in each other's mouths.

Rukawa pushed his lover to the floor, ripping of his vest while Kanzaki's hands slid up Rukawa's shirt, feeling the tight muscles. He moaned softly as Rukawa's hand made its way down his shorts, grabbing, as his lips trailed along Kanzaki's bare neck.

Reaching up, Kanzaki genly bit Rukawa's left ear, pulling him closer as Rukawa panted, while squeezing his butt.

The two passed a heat filled night in each other's arms, lean bodies tight against one another.

Kanzaki leaned forward and whispered in Rukawa's ear, "Kaede-kun" while Rukawa kissed him back, "Taku-chan".

++++


	2. Chapter 2

****

+Chapter 2++Love Rivals

The crowd rose in a massive cheer as the aces of Shohoku completed their third consecutive successful double combination play. Rukawa Kaede and Kanazaki Takuya high fived each other. The bell rang, signaling Shohoku win at 112-110 against Ryonan.

Kanzaki flashed a dazzling smile at Ryonan's ace, Sendoh Akira when they shook hands, making the Kan-za-ki (adjunct to the Ru-ka-wa girls) swoon in delight.

Outside as they walked home, Rukawa with his bag over one shoulder and Kanzaki in a white shirt passed the Ryonan team, who stopped them.

"Pretty boy!" called Sendoh, "-nice play." 

Kanzaki licked his lips and grinned, "Ja ne", as Rukawa shot Sendoh a dirty look and dragged his lover away.

+++

In bed, Rukawa chided Kanzaki for paying attention to the 'hentai', as he held Kanzaki tight around his slim waist, and Kanzaki snuggled under Runaway's neck, dreaming in his sleep.

+++

After several days of seeing Sendoh hanging around during Shohoku's practice sessions, Rukawa had enough. His steel blue eyes narrowed as he walked determinedly towards Sendoh and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Leave" he said through clenched teeth, "-I don't want you near Taku anymore."

Sendoh laughed, "Taku?" he brushed off Rukawa's grip, "-You and pretty boy have something going on? So what if I want to be here, ace?"

Rukawa was about to punched his rival, when Kanzaki hugged him from behind, "Kaede-kun, nani desu ka? Sendoh-kun, you're here too?"

Sendoh smiled, "You should control your boyfriend, pretty boy. Ne, see ya," he passes the two lovers, grinning as he slapped Kanzaki's butt. Rukawa pouted, putting his hands in his shorts, while Kanzaki laughed and gently tugged Rukawa by the hand back to practice.

+++

Two young lovers stared soulfully into each other's eyes, one putting his finger covered with sweet cream into the others mouth, just as Rukawa stormed into the room, making Kanzaki and Sendoh jumped. Kanzaki crossed his arms in front of his bare chest, "Kaede-kun! Ah…"

Rukawa's eyes filled with tears, "Taku, nande?"

Sendoh ran his hand through his hair and got up from the bed, coolly lifting up Rukawa's chin with a finger and winked, "Ne, Kaede-kun, why don't you join us?" He pushed him onto the bed and got on top of him and stared kissing his neck, his hands sliding down…

Warning major hentai yaoi scene

+++

Kanzaki snuggled closer to Rukawa giving him a little lick on the side of his face, while Rukawa was curled protectively within the protective embrace of Sendoh who was asleep behind the nape of Rukawa's neck. The three, tired after their intense night play went on to sleep until late in the morning, dreaming of each other and slam-dunks.

++++

Sukunami Taka

__


End file.
